


Pokey's Brother

by Lotophagia



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Backstory, Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotophagia/pseuds/Lotophagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years from now, things will go horribly wrong. But for now, you're just excited to meet this little brother your parents keep talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokey's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend's birthday that I got permission to post online. I hope you all enjoy!

Your name is Pokerton Minch, Pokey for short. You're 3 years old, and for almost a year your parents have been saying that you're going to be a big brother.

It's not something that you've given a lot of thought about; after all, there's too many toys to play with and things to eat. The biggest change is that your mom sometimes brings home some WEIRD stuff while grocery shopping, and sometimes if you're fast enough you get to be the first to try it. This is not always a success… and more often than not it's too much of a success. You wish it wasn't a success at all.

You hope the new baby isn't a girl. You're still a bit too young to understand gender differences, but the kid next door who you play with sometimes just had a baby sister and all she seems to do is cry and get stinky. A brother will probably be different- after all, you'll be a brother, and you don't cry or get stinky.

Not too much, anyway.

Mom has been gone for a while. You're staying over at the neighbour kid's house, him and his noisy sister, and you hate it. The food's wrong and even though your bed and stuff are here you swear the trip made them less comfortable. At least the toys are neat, and you immediately claim the best of them for yourself with only a little protest from the other kid.

A couple days later, dad comes to pick you up, but mom's still not there. You listen as your dad and the other kid's mom talk, something about "observations" and "concerns," but they pass over your head.

You do manage to swipe one of the toys by storing it in your jumper, though.

Okay sure, you guess babies take a while to get born, but you didn't think it would take THIS long.

It's been a week, and mom still isn't back. Dad looks more and more worried, and it's starting to make you nervous as well, though you don't know why.

Finally one day, your dad's not there to pick you up from daycare. The other kid's mom gets you instead, saying comforting words and takes you back to more of that weird food, but you know something's up. Most of that day is spent looking out the window, even when the kid's sister starts yanking on your hair you don't push her away or even shout in protest.

You skip naptime, and even when it's past your bedtime and you can hardly stay awake, you watch out the window until you see headlights pull up in front of your house. Figures get out of the car- two of them, one looking like they're holding something - and one helps the other inside before turning and walking towards you. In the glow of the porch light you can see your father, and while his face hasn't changed since that morning you already feel so much more relieved.

The walk back to your house feels like it takes a whole other year, as you fight against the warm sleepy feeling brought on by your dad's footsteps and the night air of summer, but somehow you manage to stay awake. You know that whatever's happening is going to be important.

"Think this boy knew you were coming home today," your dad says as he carries you inside. "She said he's just been watching the driveway the whole time."

Squirming around, you see your mom sitting in dad's big comfy chair- the one that you're usually only allowed in for story time. He sets you down and you immediately wobble over to hug her; it feels like so long ago that you last saw her, you were starting to wonder if she was even real.

She gives a tired smile as dad lifts you up onto the side of the chair, and you promptly slide in beside her, and everything feels… right. You're almost ready to close your eyes and finally fall asleep, only to realize that in your mom's arms is a small bundle of cloth and golden hair.

"Pokey," she says gently, sounding about as tired as you feel, "this is your new brother. His name's Pickford."

But you're already asleep, your new brother's (A brother! Take that, other kid!) name echoing in your dreams for the rest of the night.

You couldn't be happier.


End file.
